


Many Happy Returns

by WhyTheHandbasket



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Flies.<br/>Haru Bakes.<br/>Makoto Studies.<br/>And then stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyhay13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/gifts).



> This is my giftfic for heyhay13, and I hope they like it. 
> 
> It's Marinka.  
> The prompt was "Makoto's first birthday over in Tokyo away from his family. Haru notices he has been feeling homesick, so he works hard to make this birthday special to cheer him up."
> 
> I added Rin to the mix, because he's enough to cheer up anybody.

 

Rin climbed out of the pool and glanced at the clock. He had just enough time to get back to his room and grab his bag before he needed to get to the airport for his flight. Running up the stairs, he slotted the key into the lock, entering the house at a jog. Heading to the couch, he picked up his duffle, adding his swim gear to the clothes already packed. He dug in his closet, finding his jacket and stuffing it into the bag as well; it was late fall in Tokyo, not late spring. Taking one last look around, he locked the door behind himself and went down the street to the main road. Flagging down a cab, he rode to the airport, checked in and got something to eat for on the plane. Ten hours was a long trip, and although they would feed him later on the flight, he needed to eat soon—he’d not had time for his usual after-swim meal. Boarding, he sat down, finally able to relax and think. It was Thursday morning, and he was flying back on the red-eye Sunday night. It was going to be worth it, though, he missed both of his boys with an ache that couldn’t be assuaged by the regular Skype and phone calls.

He couldn’t help but wonder if the two of them had somehow gotten much closer, living together alone in Tokyo, if he was perhaps becoming a third wheel. He knew they loved him, he didn’t doubt that, he just wondered if the space for three was becoming a space for two. He didn’t think so, but the time spent apart combined with his inability to take things at face value were messing with his mind. He knew he would be glad to see them, whatever the outcome. Thinking about the weekend coming up, he dozed with a slight smile on his face.

_This was going to be an amazing couple of days._

 

Checking the oven again, Haru closed it softly, not wanting to disturb the cakes baking within. He walked over to the counter and looked at his phone. Nothing yet, but it was a bit early to expect anything. Smiling  fondly at the image on the screen, he closed the phone and returned to his oven vigil. Testing the cakes after another 5 minutes, he pulled them out of the oven to cool before frosting.

As he was putting the final swirls on the cake(chocolate with chocolate frosting, of course), his phone chirped. Leaving the finished cake in the refrigerator to set, he checked his texts.

_On the ground, be home in an hour._

He typed a quick reply, keeping a close eye on the clock. _Good.  Let me know when you’re close and I’ll let you in._

_This was going to be a great day._

 

Makoto left his last class of the day, heading to the library to meet up with the rest of his study group. He was tired; it was only Thursday, but he’d been working really hard this week to get ahead of things, he wanted to relax the next couple of days. School was tough, but he’d gotten used to it, he just wanted to be able to not think too much this weekend; it was his first birthday away from home, and he missed his family entirely too much. He had Haru, of course, and he loved him beyond reason, loved sharing his life with him, but something—no, someone—was not around and he wished he was there, wished he could see him, longed desperately to touch him. Making matters worse, Rin had told them he was not going to be able to Skype with them before Monday, he had some special training that weekend. He’d apologized for missing Makoto’s birthday, and Makoto knew he meant it and felt badly, but still, he missed him so much. He sighed, and pushed his backpack up onto his shoulder, climbing the steps to the entrance.

_This was going to be a rough weekend._

 

Rin strode off the plane, heading straight to customs, eager to get out of the airport. He’d been here often enough to know exactly how he needed to go to get through the crowds efficiently. Normally, he enjoyed taking it easy and people watching, but today he was in a hurry. He wanted to get home, wanted to see his boys, wanted to see them, touch them, make sure they were alright and reassure them he was fine as well. He grabbed the train, heading to the apartment building he’d never actually been in, but that he considered home.

Haru walked downstairs to wait for him to arrive. It had been eight months since they’d seen each other where there wasn’t a screen involved, and he was anxious to see him, anxious to make sure he was okay, that his eyes were clear and that his smile wasn’t fake, that there were no walls going up and hidden behind. He needed to see for himself that his boy (one of his boys) was happy and thriving. He was living far enough away that Haru couldn’t check, couldn’t see, couldn’t _be sure_ that things wouldn’t be like last time, that frustration and self-doubt wouldn’t bloom and cause chaos and destruction. He had to be sure.

Unable to settle, he started to walk towards the train station, knowing that Rin wouldn't arrive for at least another fifteen minutes, but wanting to see him as soon as possible. He had considered meeting him at the airport, however Makoto always called about the time Rin’s plane was to land, and he didn’t want him to hear the airport noises, didn’t want him to have any idea something was happening. Arriving at the train station, he sat on a bench from which he could see the exit clearly, where he could watch him emerge, judge his well-being before Rin realized he was there.

He settled in to wait, watching the people walk by, wondering what they were doing, where everyone was going. Tokyo was such a change from Iwatobi, Haru was still adjusting, still occasionally struck by the differences. So he sat, watched, and wondered, mind chasing whatever stray thought occurred to him. After a while, he saw a familiar head of red hair coming out of the exit. Observing carefully, he saw no sign of unhappiness or depression, just eager anticipation. Standing up from the bench, he walked over to greet Rin.

Rin saw him and adjusted course, heading right for Haru with a massive smile. Unable to school his face into it’s usual stoicism, Haru allowed his grin grow, to show the happiness and love he was feeling. Dropping his bag on the ground, Rin swept him up into his arms, burying his face in Haru’s shoulder. Haru returned the hug, face in Rin’s neck, just breathing in the scent of chlorine and soap and Rin. Rin was home, Rin was where he belonged. He blinked back the tears that threatened, smiling widely.

They separated, and just looked at each other, taking in the subtle changes eight months and collegiate-level training had wrought, grinning through moist eyes.

“Holy fuck, I missed you.”

Haru smirked. “I’ll bet.” He let the smirk fall, and replied in kind. “I missed you too, every day. I’m so glad to see you.”

Emotional exchange out of the way, both satisfied with what they saw, what they heard, the duo returned to their usual form of communication.

“So, sharkboy, I got you permission to train with us while you’re here; prepare yourself to be dominated.”

“As if, fishbreath. My times are so low you’re going to be picking up your jaw from the floor.”

“Bring it.”

They grinned at each other in perfect accord. Rin picked up his bag, slipped his hand into Haru’s and off they went.

“So what’s the plan, Haru?”

“Well, I thought…..”

 

Makoto closed his textbook and looked at his watch. It was time to go, he’d spent his prescribed hours in the library, caught up on all of his classwork, and done the research for several projects that had due dates weeks in the future; those would keep him busy this weekend, help him not dwell on other things too much. Heading out of the library, he walked down the steps and headed towards home, texting Haru to let him know he was on his way. He knew that Haru would have dinner, and probably have baked a cake for him. Maybe on Sunday he’d call his parents—the whole family had sent him texts and emails wishing him a Happy Birthday, and he’d gotten a card from the swim team—clearly one picked out by Nagisa, considering the amount of sparkles involved.

Climbing the stairs to their apartment, he sighed deeply. He knew he had to get it together, needed to show Haru that he was okay, that he was fine. He wasn’t sure that he’d really be able to fool him, but he knew he had to try, knew he didn’t want him to worry. Haru was worried enough about Rin, about their boy he couldn’t see, couldn’t touch, couldn’t watch closely to ensure he was okay. It was interesting, Makoto thought, that Haru, while being the most reticent of the trio, was the most concerned, the one who was constantly checking and questioning, assuring himself that everyone he cared about was alright. He was the one who saw everything, watched carefully, monitored incessantly. It was just what he did, what he’d done since the friends who’d left came back into their lives.

Makoto pasted on a fake smile and unlocked the door, stepping into the genkan and toeing off his shoes, dropping his book bag and hanging his coat in the closet. He heard Haru in the kitchen, sounds of cooking and chopping, so he turned that way, stepping up to go towards his boy. Taking a step, he was stopped by arms wrapping around his waist, a voice in his ear.

“Happy fucking birthday, Mako. I love you so much.”  

He froze in place, his eyes slid shut and he leaned back, leaned into the warmth and love that was Rin. An ache ran up his spine, and tears gathered in his eyes. He felt another set of arms around him, and heard another, beloved voice.

“Happy Birthday, Makoto. I love you so much.”

Turning in their arms, he brought both of his up and engulfed the pair, bringing them closer and together, leaning his head on Rin’s shoulder with his arm firmly around Haru. Holding both of his boys, having them all back together in one place, was overwhelming. His eyes welled up and the tears fell, soaking into Rin’s shirt. He felt similar ones on his own shirt, where Rin was resting his head.

“Okaeri, Rin. We missed you so much.” Makoto said, lifting his head and smiling through the tears. A real smile this time, one he didn’t have to work for.

“Tadaima, Makoto. I’m so glad to be home. I really missed you too.” Rin grinned back, so glad to be precisely where he was.

“How long do we get to keep you?”

Rin’s smile dimmed a little. “I fly back on Sunday, late.”

“Really? We have you all weekend?”

_This is going to be the best weekend ever._

 

_______

 

New Year’s Eve in Iwatobi was cold, everybody on the temple grounds was wrapped up in coats and scarves, mittens and hats. Especially Rin, who’d flown in from summer in Australia to mid-winter in Japan, and who’d not acclimated yet.

Walking up behind his boys, he wrapped his arms around Makoto, snuggling into his back.

“It’s freaking freezing out here. Can we go home yet?”

Makoto chuckled and pulled him around in front, nestling the cold boy between Haru and himself. “It’s almost midnight, Rin, we can leave after then. You know how this goes.”

“Whiner.” Haru commented with a smirk. “That’s what you get for living in a place that’s summer at New Years, you big baby.” Belying his words, he snuggled closer, slipping Rin’s hand into his warm pocket.

“I’ve got dibs on the middle tonight, I’m going to need all the body heat to recover.”

“Sounds good to me!” Makoto grinned, they only had a few days before Rin had to leave, and he wanted to make the most of them.

RIn prodded them over to a booth with tables. “Let’s sit for a minute, ok?” He was a little trepidatious, being pretty sure that his news was going to be welcome, but he wasn’t positive.

Makoto and Haru sat, and Rin sat across from them.

“Want me to get something hot for us to drink?” Makoto offered.

“Nah, I just...I need to talk to you two about something.” _Why am apprehensive? I know they’re going to be happy, why do I have to doubt everything?_

Haru’s face went still. “Are you alright? Are you breaking up with us?”

Rin blinked in astonishment. “Wait...what? Where did that come from? Fuck that, I’m not breaking up with either of you, you waterlogged idiot. You’re stuck with me until you tell me to leave.” Haru’s shoulders slumped in relief.

“Rin, we've both noticed that you’ve seemed unusually keyed up, like there’s something going on that you’re trying to hide from us, and it’s got us worried.” Makoto explained. Rin met Makoto’s eyes, and saw the truth there. _Oh. Well, I guess I’m not as good at poker as I thought...but it might just be these two, they know me too well._

Chuckling sheepishly, Rin continued. “Well, ok. You got me. I have something for both of you.” They’d already exchanged gifts earlier, this was something specific and while not private, exactly, it was something he wanted to tell them first, wanted their opinion on, before he told anyone else. Unzipping his jacket a little, he reached into the inside pocket and pulled out two envelopes.

Handing one of them to each of them, he watched in anticipation as they opened them and began to read. Haru read the first couple of lines and dropped the letter on the table, looking at Rin with his eyes shining, looking at Rin like he was water, like he was life, like he was everything. Makoto read a little further before he let out a small sound of disbelief, and looked up from his own letter, seeking in Rin’s eyes verification of what he’d just read. Haru then looked at Makoto, and Makoto stared back for a long moment. As one, they turned to face Rin, tears shining in both of their eyes. Rin sat, nervously awaiting their verdict.  

Makoto spoke first. “We get to keep you?” Rin grinned.

“I’m not a stray dog, Mako, as I keep reminding you. But I did get an offer from your Uni to transfer next year, I spoke to the coach when I was here for your birthday, and that’s the result. What do you think?”

This time Haru spoke up. “We get to keep you?” Rin laughed, and Haru tried to glare, but his smile wouldn’t stay hidden.

“What is it with you two? Christ. Yes, you get to keep me. Next term, if you want me to stay.”

“If? Really, Rin? Of course we do, we always do. I miss you so much when you’re gone. Having you with us again would be amazing, everything.” Makoto stood up and grabbed Rin’s hand, pulling him off of the bench into a hard hug. Whispering in his ear, Makoto continued. “Don’t ever doubt us, please, Rin. We love you, never doubt your place with us. You are so important, and we are not complete without you.” Rin sniffed and sighed, releasing the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding.

“Dammit, it’s too cold to cry, our faces are going to freeze.”

“It’s your fault for springing this on us outside.”

“Well, ok, maybe I should have thought that through a bit. But I wanted to talk to you two first, get your opinion before telling anyone else, before accepting the offer.”

Haru stood up and walked over to the pair. Hugging RIn, he whispered,”You can’t know how happy the idea of you with us makes me. I love you so much, and I want you around for always. Please believe that.” Stepping back, he brought up his hand to the side of Rin’s face, wiping away the traces of tears. “It’s about time we were on the same team again.”

Turning to Makoto, Haru grinned, and pulled both of his boys into a hug, just as the bells began to sound the New Year. They all kissed and laughed, hugging and holding and love, together.

As the ringing faded, they pulled apart.

Haru slanted a smile at Makoto, slotting their hands together.

“We get to keep him.” They smiled at each other, content.

Rin just rolled his eyes and took Makoto’s hand.

“Let’s go find our families and go home, it’s still cold as balls out here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I'd not written much Marinka before, and I enjoyed trying to figure them out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think below.


End file.
